


Learning to Trust

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper is tired of hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Learning to Trust  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Seamus Zelazny Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 377  
>  **Summary:** Harper is tired of hiding.  
>  **A/N:** written for fantasysci5 who requested Harper/Tyr, learning to trust at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

“I can’t do this anymore, Tyr.” He wanted to curl up into a ball as pain burned through every cell in his body at his admission.

_What? No!_ “I don’t understand.”

“There’s a surprise.” Harper couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “We’ve been together for months now but always in secret. No one on the Andromeda knows about us. It’s as if I’m your dirty little secret. One you’re ashamed of.”

He’d had no idea Harper had felt that way. All he had wanted was to keep Harper to himself. It had never occurred to him how Harper would see it. The last thing Tyr wanted was for him to think... 

Harper couldn’t take the silence any longer. “You know what? Never mind.” Harper, muttering beneath his breath about stubborn Nietzscheans, turned around and started to walk by Tyr.

Tyr knew he was losing him. Harper was going to walk out of his life and he couldn’t allow it to happen. He grabbed the other man’s arm and spun him around to face him. “Nietzscheans aren’t known for their capacity to love. And I know you’ve seen that first hand. But I promise you, Harper. If you trust me..” Tyr leaned his head down until his forehead was flush against the engineer’s. “Just give me a chance. No one in this universe or any other will be as loved, as cherished as you.”

Harper’s mouth hung open in shock at Tyr’s words. He had never in a million years thought the big Nietzschean would ever say something like that to him much less mean it. _But could he trust him? Did Tyr actually mean what he’d said?_

He slid his hands up to cup Harper’s face as he raised his head to look him in the eyes. “A Nietzschean does not lie.” At the doubtful look on Harper’s face Tyr quickly amended, “This Nietzschean does not lie to _you_. Can you learn to trust me?”

His lips curled into a smile as he turned his head and kissed the tips of Tyr’s fingers. “I think I can manage that.”

An answering smile crossed Tyr’s face as he pulled Harper into his arms. It was a very long time before either of them said anything else.


End file.
